Happy Birthday, Seifer!
by GoodGurl
Summary: Well, it's Seifer's birthday. It is coming up and I wanted to try something new. 'Nuff said. Please rr! PRETTY PLEASE!


Note: Hey everyone! This is just a little break from my very depressing dramatic stories. I have posted this, which is a total humour/romance theme. Enjoy! I expect reviews! This is my first humour, so please be kind.  
  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday, Seifer!  
  
  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to put all her ideas together, picturing where the food was going to be or where the decorations were going to take place. Her dark hair whisked at every direction as she looked around, jerking her head once a awhile to get the scene of a wonderful party for the birthday celebrant to be. She continued to ignore the people around her, waiting for the dark headed girl to say her ideas out loud. An hour had passed and still no word came out from her mouth.  
  
One tapping sound interrupted the serendipity of the room. She looked up and noticed him impatiently looking at her with a frown. "What's taking so long, Rin?" he asked.  
  
Rinoa sighed and sat on the chair beside him. She took a glimpse of the rest of the SeeDs sitting uncomfortably in the room. Zell and Irvine sat opposite each other on the couch, staring at her. She noticed Zell clenching his fists at his sides, giving her one of those 'hurry up or I kill you' look. Rinoa just gave him a smile and took a deep breath. She glanced at Squall and placed a hand on his lap.  
  
"Why don't you guys go fetch Selphie, while I lay out more ideas in my head, since you're all bored here," Rinoa suggested.  
  
"I'll go get her!" Rinoa was startled at how many voices had said the same phrase at the same time. She glanced at the three men who have been with her this whole hour. In unison, they jumped from their chairs and looked at each other. Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you guys be anymore obvious?" Rinoa said, standing up and folding her arms across her chest. She turned to face Squall. "I thought you wanted to help me?"  
  
Squall glanced at the two men behind Rinoa and looked at her in the eyes. "Rin.... this is good that you're doing Selphie's job as the birthday host, but...." He took a deep breath. "I think this is just a waste of time," he blurted.  
  
Bam! That hit Rinoa like a hammer. She stared up at him with a hurt expression. Reluctantly, Rinoa unfolded her arms and tensely rested them at her side. She was hurt.  
  
Squall sighed. He never meant to hurt her. "I mean, this is Seifer we're talking about here. We're..... not exactly friends, you know."  
  
Rinoa looked up, a smile forming on her lips. "Is that all? I thought you were just saying that, because I'm not cut out to be a decorator, like Selphie."  
  
Squall shook his head. "No," he simply replied.  
  
The dark headed girl threw herself to him and gave her boy friend a tight hug. "You silly boy!" She giggled. "You scared me there for a minute."  
  
Squall hugged her back, his cheeks flushed from the contact. He glanced at Zell and Irvine, who were both giving him a thumbs up for the recover. Rinoa removed her arms from him and looked up, her beautiful face gleaming into happiness. She turned around to face Zell and Irvine.  
  
"I guess you both can get Selphie and get her here. Maybe she and I can both work on this birthday party."  
  
At the same time, Zell and Irvine nodded their heads. They turned on their heels and walked quietly out the door. When he was sure they were gone, Squall gave Rinoa another hug and closed his eyes, stroking the black ebony tresses of his girl friend.   
  
"Seifer is my friend, Squall," Rinoa was saying. "His birthday is coming up and I think he deserves this kind of celebration." Rinoa looked up to meet his eyes.   
  
"....Whatever," Squall said, the corner of his lips curving into a slight smile.  
  
Rinoa smiled back. She furrowed her eyebrows suddenly, as if she thought of something and looked pass the door. "Hey..." She looked up at Squall. "Where's Quistis? I haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
  
****************  
  
She sashayed over to the refreshment stand and grabbed a glass of chardonay. She has never tasted this good of a wine before. The handling of the glass wine and the way she strolled down to the table, grabbed the attention of the employers working at the place and the majority of the male costumers. It also added the look of a glamourous woman at the ball, with her shimmering strapless, gray dress with a plunging neckline, her grey six inch shoes and her honey golden hair, reaching the lenght of her waist, curled in every direction. Covered in small spectacles worn almost every day, brightened her bright baby blue eyes and matched the form of her petite face. She was stunning to the eyes of the audience and she had just made her first performance that dazzled all the men in the room. She recieved some congratulations from the few women with worked with and when she had come down from the stage to sit herself down on the corner, a dozen of men came up to her one at a time and hit on her, as if she was the celebrity of that one place. She shunned them gently with a curt smile and a refusal nod.   
  
"Quistis," a deep voice called from across the loudness of the room. She looked over her shoulder and he saw Raynald Waffe walking towards her with a piece of paper in his stubby hand. One can only guess how short he was compared to her. Him, standing only four foot ten and her standing five foot six, no one could really tell who was the boss. Her stature made her look older than nineteen. He sat down beside her, having to struggle upon getting inside the tightness of the bar and made himself comfortable on the seat. He slid that same piece of paper towards her, beside the chardonay bottle she bought for herself, in case she needed it. Not that she needed it anyway.   
  
"What's this?" She stared at it, then at him.  
  
Raynald arched an eyebrow towards her and jammed his finger on the paper. "You read it," he said, slightly annoyed. "This is your first employer."  
  
Quistis picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. She read it carefully and her eyes widened in shock. She glanced at the stumpy man and shook her head. She folded the paper back and slid it back to him, shaking her head nervously. "No, not them."  
  
"Why not?" Raynald looked at her.  
  
The blond woman turned her attention back to her drink and downed the last portion of her chardonay. "I just don't."  
  
The chubby man shook his head and glared up at her. "Do you expect to keep this job, Quistis?"  
  
Quistis twisted her head at him. "What are you saying?"  
  
Raynald closed his eyes in irritation and passed the paper back to her. "I'm saying that if you don't do this," he said, jamming his finger down on the paper. "You lose your job."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?" She almost chocked on her drink. She stood up and looked down on him. "That's not fair! I work my ass off in this job!" She never really wanted this job, really, but she needed fast money in order to pay for the rent in the Balamb City home in Ma Dincht's residence.   
  
"And I worked my ass off to make sure you get this job!" Raynald stood up, looking up at her. "Listen, Quistis.... You are the best out these girls and these people offered the damn highest money I could ever get!"  
  
Quistis sighed and sat back down. She picked up the paper, read it over again and stared ahead, raking her hands through her golden hair. "Fine," she replied, simply.  
  
Raynald breathed a sigh of relief and patted the woman on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're finally getting the picture. Do you know where this place is?"  
  
The blond woman glanced up at him and nodded firmly. "Of course I do. I went there."  
  
Raynald looked at her. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
****************  
  
The day had come. Rinoa and Selphie never expected this many people to be attending a party on Seifer's birthday, of all people. The dark headed girl made sure people seated themselves on their righful places, whereas, Selphie made sure all the tickets the invitees purchased were counted for the raffle give away. Irvine played his part by being a marvelous bartender, flirting with all the girls that came up to him at the bar. Zell made sure all the decorations were in the right places, despite of who it was for and Squall sat on his table, where Rinoa and the rest of the gang were to be seated.   
  
Rinoa looked around for the one person who was missing it all. She grabbed one of the rushing people by the arms and pulled her closer. "Have you seen Quistis?"  
  
The girl with the pig tail shook her head. She helped with purchasing the decors and was responsible for catering. Rinoa was impressed by how Anita was working really hard on this event. She even asked Seifer's favourite band to play tonight.   
  
The dark headed girl let go of Anita, letting her go to her destination. She looked around some more and spotted Squall already sitting at his table. She walked up to him and sat down.   
  
"Bored?" she asked.  
  
Squall shook his head quietly. "I enjoy watching people frantically getting everything ready."  
  
"Hey, Rin! Did you order the cake and the entertainment, yet?" Selphie walked up to Rinoa and sat down on Zell's spot and looked at her friend.   
  
Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He said that the cake will be here when the guest of honour arrives. Oh!" Rinoa jumped up and glanced at the clock on the wall behind Squall. "It's almost six! He's going to be here!" She turned to the chaos that was close to ensuing in the cafeteria. She waved her hand to get their attention. "Hey everyone! Seifer's going to be coming soon to eat his dinner here! I want you all to position yourselves!" She turned to Squall. "Hey, Squally!"  
  
Squall looked up.  
  
Rinoa gave her the sweetest smile. "Could you be a sweetie and wait outside to make sure Seifer's here?"  
  
Squall sighed and nodded. He stood up and left the cafeteria, while everyone in the party positioned themselves into hiding. Zell hid by the hotdog stand, liking the smell of the newly cooked meat. Selphie made herself comfortable around Zell's arms, giggling as Zell sniffed the air for the smell of the hotdog. His mouth looked like it was about to water. Irvine and Rinoa hid themselves by the door so they were the first ones to signal everyone who was opening the door so they could yell out 'Surprise!'   
  
  
****************  
  
Quistis shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this! What a waste of her weekend! She was dressed in a baby blue bikini, which was bare at the back, making her feel naked and her hair were tied up into a neat ponytail. She left her glasses in the kitchen counter and put the lid to cover herself inside. She could hear all the people scream and yell as the birthday celebrant came in the room. She almost laughed when she heard the guest of honour swear from the top of his lungs. He was REALLY surprised, all right! she thought. Her face turned a bright crimson red when she realized they were going to be surprised when they found out she was the 'entertainment.'  
  
****************  
  
"I can't believe this!" Seifer yelled out. All the members of Garden were there. Some gave him smiled, while some gave him scornful looks, but he didn't mind. He looked at the people responsible for this. They were all ligned up in front of him. Rinoa, Squall, Irvine, Selphie and Zell. But... there was one person he wished had been there. He looked around and gave the SeeDs a curious glance. "There is a certain person missing in this. I was expect her to give me lectures about staying up late on my own party."  
  
Everyone laughed. Rinoa just grinned. She backed up a little.  
  
"All right, Seifer! I think you'll like this!" She looked at Seifer. "Do you like deserts before dinner, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer gave her a puzzled look. "What?"  
  
Rinoa giggled. "All right! Bring out the cake, Selphie!"  
  
Seifer's eyes widened. "Cake?"  
  
Selphie entered the cafeteria, pushing a very large cake on a cart. Everyone stared at the sight and were amazed at how many hours is must've taken to bake this gigantic cake. The bouncy haired girl pushed it until she reached in front of Seifer. She nodded towards Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa clapped her hands. "Music please!" she yelled to the person with the radio behind her. He pressed the button gently and an old '70's rock hit played. Seifer was startled as someone pushed a chair behind him, forcing him to sit down and looked at Rinoa. He still didn't get it.  
  
Just then, the top of the cake bursts open, startling Seifer, even those who knew what was going to happen. A woman with blond hair flung her arms in the air and made a provocative dance. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and the first words that came out from someone in the room were....  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
Everyone looked at her. The DJ stopped playing the music and was awestruck at the beautiful woman standing inside the large cake, wearing a baby blue bikini. All their mouths opened and their eyes were widened in shock. One of the Trepies fell back and collapsed and all her friends stared in shock.  
  
Seifer folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Instructor Trepe. This is the best birthday present ever, coming from you," he replied.  
  
Quistis blushed some more, her face covered in the colour of red. She looked at Seifer and they stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
"Um... happy birthday... Seifer...." she mumbled, and shrunk back inside the cake-like shelter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: YEah yeah, i know! It's not that funny, but at least I tried so there! Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed that one! 


End file.
